


holding you.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau menyentuh jemarinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding you.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun di sini.

 

Pertama kali kau menyentuh jemarinya adalah ketika kau di sekolah dasar.

Kala itu ia menggapai tanganmu, menggenggamnya erat sebelum menarik tubuhmu untuk berlindung di belakang tubuhnya. Kau, waktu itu hanya bisa menerima. Kala itu tubuhmu masih ringkih dan lemah, tetapi hatimu masih sebesar dunia. Dan dia ada, maju demi menghantam wajah orang-orang yang menghukummu karena berbuat baik. Mengusir mereka agar mencari pekerjaan di luar memukulimu. Dia menggenggam tanganmu erat seperti takut kau hilang.

Kau mengenal namanya ketika tangannya berusaha membubuhkan alkohol di atas kapas (“Steven.” “Bucky. Boleh aku memanggilmu Steve?” "Ya, ya, silahkan."). Tangannya dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan kapas, kau tertawa walau bibirmu robek dan berdarah. Tawanya turut meretas, pelan-pelan sebelum mengeras, tanda bahwa mulai sekarang kalian berteman.

 

 

 

 

 

Kau menyentuh jemarinya untuk pertama kali setelah tujuh puluh tahun lebih dan kau terenyuh karena tangan itu masih sama hangatnya seperti kemarin. Tanganmu menggenggam erat tangannya, senyummu menenangkan dirinya yang gundah gulana.

“Kita lalui ini bersama, Buck.”

Dan lentera hidup di matanya, kau sadar bahwa kau kembali melihat dirinya yang lama. Permintaanmu terwujudkan.

* * *

**end.**


End file.
